Baba Yaga
Baba Yaga is one of prime antagonists of Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. Being friends with Drekavac, Vodyanoy and Torbalan, Baba Yaga is also one of legendary creatures that possesses ungodly powers. Character Information Appearance Baba Yaga is described as an old woman covered by a cloth. Beneath the clothes, the witch is often described to be skinny and short body figure. She is often seen riding her broom. In her true demonic appearance, she is appeared to be a huge skeletal monster with jet black skin, long sharp teeth, a horn in the forehead, bat-like wings and a long snout. Personality Baba Yaga is a vicious witch who cares about powers. While willing to trade for respected power, Baba Yaga wouldn't hesitate to tell the price. She is also tends to be sadistic as she enjoys her victims' suffering by draining their power. Like Drekavac, she doesn't seem to have empathy, even to her fellow demons, as they spoke about Torbalan's death in the same manner as speaking about the weather. While she doesn't feel much loyalty, she seems to respect the powers of other demons. However unlike Drekavac, she was less crafty for using her tactics or methods like summoning monster to devour Tigre and Liza alive while Drekavac himself want to ensure Tigre got minimum damage in order to capture it. History Chronology Two years later, Baba Yaga disguised herself as an old woman in Lebus's streets. Coincidentally, she also overheard about knights' discontent about Liza's promotion of Urs, prompting the witch "urged" the knights to kill Urz before disappearing instantly. It was believed that the witch had granted their wish by giving the knights her power. Reunion with the Rainbow Eyed Vanadis and Meeting with Tigre ---Coming Soon!--- Rematch Against Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis and The "Bow" Several days after her battle, Baba Yaga went to meet Drekavac and Vodyanoy to report her findings about Tigre, her battle against Liza and apologized for losing his dragon. Drekavac however forgave her as long he received that information. Whilst being asked for her next plan, Baba Yaga replied that she will going to kill Liza and continue to observe Tigre simply because of his powers that driven her curiosity. Later, Baba Yaga went off to fight Liza again but this time she lured her into a cavern and toying her resolution by creating illusions of her past, from the shadows of Liza's village's children and Elen to Rodion's ghost. Even Liza managed to breakthrough the illusions, she was at a mercy from Baba Yaga due to her right arm's paralysis. Just as she was about to kill Liza however, Urs (Tigre) shot her flying broom and caused her to fell down. Infuriated to see Liza's revived will and determination, Baba Yaga transformed into a ungodly creature and successfully injured Tigre with her fire balls, which angered Liza as she vowed to retake something that belonged to her from the demonic witch. Facing with Urs (Tigre) and the upcoming Lebus Army, Baba Yaga created an army of Clod Soldiers to deal with Lebus Army while confronting Urs (Tigre), Vodyanoy was tasked to keep Elen occupied because if Elen joins with Urs, Baba Yaga herself will be at disadvantage. Unbeknownst to the demonic witch however, her two enemies not only survived inside the monster belly Tigre also regained his memory and used the Black Bow's charged arrow shot to slay the creature and severely injured her, causing her screamed in agony before disappearing away from the scene. Defeat and Death Critically injured by the Black Bow's immense power , Baba Yaga barely survived her ordeal while remarked that the Black Bow was not a pushover. In her final moments, she confronted Ganelon whom she recognized as Koschei but he instead denied her claims. When Ganelon told her that she would be his meal, Baba Yaga made her futile effort to kill Ganelon but due to her already crippled state, she was subdued by her opponent and eventually absorbed alive by Ganelon. Vodyanoy intend to stop Ganelon but since he will receive another task from Drekavac again who often hires him to capture Tigre, he leave Ganelon be while reporting back to Drekavac about Baba Yaga. Power and Ability *'Teleportation' *'Flight'-Baba Yaga can float in midair. *'Shape-Shifting'-Baba Yaga can disguise herself by transforming almost to anyone while blended into a crowd without anyone notice. Her transformation was an old woman. *'Magic' **'Illusions'-Baba Yaga can create illusions about almost anyone **'Clod Doll Army'-Baba Yaga can summon the Clod Doll as her army to fight against her overwhelming enemies, particularly against human soldiers. *'Baba Yaga Power/Curse'-One of many Baba Yaga's peculiar powers was her curse. She can grant anyone's wishes for her powers, especially for those who pray for her. The users who possessed such power will increase their strength and even invulnerability from any sustained injuries, no matter how serious they inflicted. However, such power paid with a terrible price. The users would be haunted by Baba Yaga's voice, who urged the user to craved more power if they didn't use it. This curse can be only be removed if Baba Yaga herself is dead. Liza was the first and only known victim to survive this curse. Trivia *Out of many those who seek Baba Yaga for power, only Lisa survived the ordeal as she recuperate slowly when Tigre asks about her right arm on Sun Festival. *This version of Baba Yaga is based on the legendary Slavic folklore with a same name. *Like most of her fellow creatures, Baba Yaga dubbed Tigre as the "Bow" for his sharp archery skills. *Baba Yaga currently is the only demon that was killed by demon (Ganelon) as she was killed by being devoured alive. *Baba Yaga means "boogeyman" in russian. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased